Planet Survival
by Dragoguage
Summary: The Autobots, Decepticons & Predaking are on their way back to Cybertron to live in peace but after something goes horribly wrong they're stuck on a planet that none of them have seen before & where there's only one rule: Survive or Die
1. Chapter 1

Planet Survival

Summary: When the Decpticons, Autobots & Predaking decide to make peace & return to a remade Cybertron, something goes horribly wrong & they get stuck on a weird planet where there's one rule: Survive or die

Megatron: This sla-

Me: LANGUAGE! (Smacks him with a giant mace)

Megatron: I mean this author owns nothing from Transformers

Optimus: How- Nevermind

Chapter 1 Planet Chaos

It was a normal day out in space. The Autobots, Decpticons & the Predaking were all on the newly made Decpticon Warship & were on their way home. Some were passing the time by reading, recharging, playing games, or just sitting around bored. Predaking, Bumblebee, RC (AKA Acree) & Starscream were playing Uno; Bulkhead was practice fighting with Arachnid; Ultra Magnus & Ratchet were working on some new invention & Optimus & Megatron were recharging. "Red 5!" Predaking said placing one down. "Draw 4! Color change to... Yellow!" Bumblebee said. Predaking looked at his hand & saw all RED cards! "Dang it!" he thought. Starscream drew 4 cards & groaned. RC placed a yellow 1. Predaking picked another card. Meanwhile Ratchet was working on the finished synthetic Energon formula. He had almost gotten it right the last time. Also meanwhile Bulkhead was practicing new moves against Arachnid. "Someone sure is getting better." Arachnid thought. She had lost twice against Bulkhead but he had won only 1 match. Finally meanwhile in the recharger room Optimus & Megatron were recharging their sparks. It was surprisingly quiet when Megatron was recharging. It was too good to last. Soon a weird thing happened. The ship got pulled towards another planet. The sensors went haywire & alerted everyone. Megatron & Optimus heard it & reawoke fully charged. "Starscream! What is the meaning of this?!" Megatron roared. "Lord Megatron, apparently some planet we're passing over's magnetic field has caught us & were being drawn to the planet as I speak." Starscream explained. "Is there anyway to-" "Believe me Optimus we have the thrusters at full power but we ain't getting nowhere." Starscream said. "Starscream! We're going down!" RC said trying to pull the ship upwards. Soon the thrusters cut off & the ship dropped like a rock onto the unknown planet. Everyone screamed one of those long screams as the ship plummeted to the ground. It crashed & caught fire. The others raced out just in time before the ship exploded & sent the others flying 30 feet from the crash site. "Is everyone alright?" asked Ratchet. Everyone answered yes. "Wait, where's Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream. "Speaking of that, where's Optimus?" asked Bumblebee. Then the group heard 2 loud screams. "That's Optimus!" Bumblebee said. "& that other one was Lord Megatron." said Starscream. The 2 raced to the source of the screams to find the 2 mechs- Hopping around like rabbits? Then Starscream looked in close & saw porcupine-like quills sticking out of Megatron's butt. "No wonder they're hopping around like that." Starscream said. "What happened?" asked Bumblebee. "After the explosion we got blasted over here. Then when we sat up we jumped & found these quill-like things in our butts." Megatron growled. "It's true actually" Optimus said. "So what could do something like this?" asked Starscream. "I don't know but whatever did do this, I'll beat the slag out of it!" Megatron growled. Then the ground began to rumble. Soon a massive snake rose up. It had porcupine-like quills on its back, belly & sides. It released a loud roar that sounded like a hiss with a growl combined. The Cybertronians got their weapons out & tried to shoot when they found out something weird: Their weapons didn't work! "Lord Megatron, I fear our weapons don't work." said Starscream. "Thank you Captain Obvious" Megatron said sarcastically. Then the snake shot its quills at the Cybertronians. "Dang it!" shouted Megatron. "We'd better leave" Optimus said. "Uh... Ya think?!" Starscream asked. The 4 bots raced thru the land. They tried to transform into their vehicle form but it didn't work! Optimus, Megatron, Bumblebee & Starscream ran until they got away from the snake's quills. "This- Is- Bad" said Optimus. "How bad is the damage to the ship?" asked Megatron. "It's completely wrecked. I doubt if we could salvage anything." Ratchet said. Then they heard a loud screech. Everyone looked to the skies & saw a massive beast with bird wings & body; an alligator's head, a T-Rexs' legs & the tail of a raptor. Everyone ran away from it. The thing flew towards them & fired a massive cloud of poisonous acid. Predaking took to the air & flew towards the beast. He blew his powerful flame & found out something helpful & dangerous. The poisonous acid was highly explosive. The thing fired another cloud & Predaking dodged it. Then he led the bird thing to the cloud & quickly ignited it causing a massive explosion that engulfed the bird thing. It fell out of the sky & crashed to the ground. "Hey guys! I got it! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! That's right! Who da Predaking?! Huh?! Yeah, dat's right, it's me!" Predaking said celebrating too early. "Predaking! Look!" shouted RC. Predaking looked behind himself & saw the bird thing looking at him with an evil grin. "Hi" Predaking said 'smiling' nervously. He quickly took to the air with that thing following close behind. Predaking swooped down low near the others. "Think I could get some support here?!" he asked. "Sorry, can't! Weapons don't work & neither do our transformations." said Bumblebee. Predaking groaned & flew straight up into the air. The bird spewed a massive cloud again but Predaking dodged it. It was just a distraction because now the bird was shooting acidic pellets in the shape of bullets at him. Predaking flew away but then the bird shot a massive one that crashed into Predaking's left wing, severely damaging it. Then the bird swiftly spewed a massive poisonous cloud. It was so big it covered Predaking completely. Then the bird shot an acid bullet at the back of Predaking's head & caused him to shoot a small flame out. It didn't matter, the cloud exploded around the Predacon & he fell out of the sky. He roared loudly as he fell. RC heard it & rushed to his landing spot. The others stopped dead in their tracks. The bird swooped in to eat but was kicked in the chest by RC. It crashed to the ground & soon got back onto its feet. RC quickly put her fists up in defense. The bird got a new cloud ready & RC moved in close & smacked it. It growled but was looking around as if it couldn't see RC. She stood right in front of it & it still didn't see her. She stood far away from it & then it noticed her. She then rushed it & it fired acidic bullets. RC got close to it & it kept missing her. RC found a weakness: It can't fight melee & it can only see you if you're a long distance. RC realized this & started using punches & kicks. The bird thing looked around rapidly but it still couldn't see her. Soon RC had melee moved the bird thing so bad it eventually flew away. "Thanks a-lot" Predaking said. "Are you ok?" asked RC. "Not really, that explosion didn't do any damage but my left wing is REALLY sore." Predaking growled. "Can you still walk?" asked RC. "Oh yeah I can still walk." Predaking said. "Good, let's go" said RC. Predaking snorted some smoke at her & followed. "At least it's gone for now" Ratchet said. "We'd better find some place to rest for the night. After today, even I don't want to know what's lurking in the dark." Megatron said. "Hey! There's a cave over there, I think we all can fit." Magnus said. "Well it's better than nothing." Optimus said. The group headed for the cave & found out that it was much bigger than expected. "We should be safe in here." Predaking said looking outside & sitting down. "& how do you know?" asked Megatron. "Because if there's anyone who knows anything about surviving in the wilderness it's the author of this book called 'Survival in the Wilderness Transformer version' it says that a cave makes a good shelter because it's sometimes warm, it protects you from the elements & they're usually hidden." Predaking explained. Everyone one stared at him funny. "What?! That's what is says!" Predaking said. "Well does it say how to survive until we can get out of here?" asked Starscream. "Yeah! Pg15, paragraph 2: It says 'To survive in the wilderness you must act like a pride of lions or a pack of wolves. Everyone looks out for one another no matter what. Some will gather food. Some will keep guard over the territory-' in this case this cave. Plus, we'll need 2 leaders & that's pretty much all it says we need for now." Predaking said. Everyone looked at one another strangely. "Ya know we could discuss this tomorrow right?" asked Predaking. "Yeah that would be best." the others answered. They all soon went to sleep. Well except 2, you know. "Optimus? You awake?" asked Megatron. "What do you think?" he answered. "You still got those quills in you?" Megatron asked. "Same goes for you" Optimus said. "So you ever seen a place like this?" asked Megatron. "No, no Autobot anywhere talked about a place as bad as this. You?" asked Optimus. "I checked, nothing. So how could both our forces miss a place like this?" asked Megatron. "Even I am asking that question. Because we can't transform, we can't use our weapons, we can only fight melee combat & there's always something trying to kill us." Optimus said. "Sounds like something out of that law of the jungle thing I heard about. Where there's one rule: Survive or die" Megatron said. Optimus thought that for a while. "Sounds like something I would say but not as savage-sounding." Optimus said. "Hey shut up I'm trying to sleep here." Arachnid growled. "Hey spider-girl, why don't you make yourself useful & get rid of these quills? At this rate I'll look like I mugged a cactus." Megatron growled. "Anything to get you 2 to shut up." Arachnid said. She removed all the quills & dumped them outside. "Now shut up" Arachnid growled going back to sleep. "Is she always like this?" Optimus asked. "Eh, ya get used to it. Now, about-MPH!" Megatron said before a web-like substance hit his mouth covering it shut. Then a web glob hit Optimus in the mouth, silencing him too. "Now if you both don't mind..." Airachnid groaned falling back asleep. Megatron & Optimus exchanged glances before they knew how to get back at Arachnid for this. But they decided to wait until tomorrow. The 2 turned off their optics & went to sleep.

Megatron: What was with the spines in the butt gag?!

Me: I got it from some cartoons I saw. Thought it would be funny. What, you've got no sense of humor?!

Megatron: A- I-

Me: (Smacks him with a giant baseball bat)

Optimus: I'd really like to know where you got that

Me: From Giant, where else?

Optimus: (Facepalms) R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Territory Defense

Chapter 2 Territory Defense, Survival of the Toughest

Summary: After getting Law of the Jungle jobs, the Autobots, Decpticons & Predaking get to work to prevent the beasts on this planet from killing them.

Predaking: This author owns nothing from Transformers. She only owns the creatures.

It was a new day on the planet. The Autobots, Decpticons & Predaking had survived the night in their cave. Soon Predaking began stir before waking up himself. His loud yawn woke the others up. "Ok, so what to do today- Aha! Here we go, now we'll have to assign jobs to increase our chance of survival. According to my book Survive or Die; it says that we need to have shelter, food, water- No water, fire first aid & navigation." Predaking explained. "We can us this cave as our shelter." said Bumblebee. "Good idea. We'll use it; we just need to make it a little bigger so we won't all be cramped in there. Now, I'll do the fire. After all I'm a dragon. Now, who will go gather food?" Predaking asked. No one answered. "Psst! Prime! Remind you of anything?" Megatron whispered. "You mean that Earth story about the little red hen? Yeah looks almost like an instant replay." Optimus whispered. "(Sighs) I'll go" said Starscream. "I'll go with" said Bulkhead & Ultra Magnus. "Good, now who will go scout the land?" asked Predaking. "I will!" RC, Bumblebee & Arachnid said. "Good, now who will-" "Dibs on medic!" Ratchet shouted. "Well I doubt anyone will want to take that job. Ok so we've got Medic, fire, food, shelter & navigation. Almost forgot, we'll need a leader-" "Me & Optimus will take the job of leaders." Megatron said. Optimus facepalmed. "You do realize that by being leader you 2 don't do much except boss us around right?" Bulkhead asked. "Yeah, I know." Megatron said. "Trust me Bulkhead; I won't act like that unlike some bots around here." Optimus reassured. "But you do know that by being leader you 2 will have to defend this place from anything right? That includes that snake thing, that flying gas pocket & others. Plus it also means that you 2 must be the 1st ones out fighting." RC explained. Megatron & Optimus's optics grew big. Optimus narrowed his eyes at Megatron. "We still accept the job!" Megatron said proudly. Optimus facepalmed again & really wanted to slap Megatron for this. "Well ok, suit yourself. Now that covers all the jobs, let's get started." Predaking said. The others left leaving a happy Megatron & a confused Optimus. "So what were you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" asked Optimus. "Well, since I- We are leaders, we don't have to so much work." said Megatron. "Yeah but we've got to risk our heads. Megatron, it's a risky job." Optimus warned. "Well for now nothing bad should happen." Megatron said relaxing. "Bad choice of words" Optimus said.

In a nearby forest...

RC, Bumblebee & Arachnid were scouting the land for landmarks & emergency homes. "This is one big forest" Bumblebee said. "Yeah, who knows what creatures roam these woods." Arachnid said. Then a big beast with wrinkly skin, elephant-like feet, a gorilla's mouth, the front legs of a lizard, back legs of an otter & it was moving slowly thru the woods. The 3 assumed it was an old beast. It walked towards a tree that had eggplant-shaped fruit that was glowing neon pink. "Weird. What will we call it?" asked Arachnid. "How bout Gorillaphantizard?" asked Bumblebee. "That's good enough. Come on, let's keep looking for landmarks." said RC. The 3 continued & left the Gorillaphantizard.

In a dessert somewhere...

Starscream, Ultra Magnus & Bulkhead were looking for some type of food. "Can we rest?" asked Starscream. "What do you think commander Magnus?" asked Bulkhead. "No, we still have to find some food of some sort. We continue" said Magnus. Starscream rolled his optics & saw a tall tree with a 50ft wide trunk & was 5x Predaking's height. "Suit yourselves, if you need me I'll be under this tree." said Starscream lying against it under its shadow. "How dare you disobey orders!?" Magnus snapped. "Look theirs such a thing as taking a break. I'm sure even Optimus Prime took breaks during some of his missions." said Starscream. Magnus growled & tried to punch Starscream but instead hit the tree. The tree shook before its fruit fell. It splattered all over Magnus & Starscream's bodies. "Wait, doesn't this stuff look familiar?" asked Bulkhead. "Huh?" asked Magnus. Starscream picked up some the smashed fruit's flesh & tasted it. "It's- It's- It's ENERGON!" Starscream screamed. "What?!" Ultra Magnus asked surprised. Bulkhead tasted the stuff & Starscream was right it was Energon. "Dude, this stuff is Energon! Apparently this tree can make fruit that has Energon. This is big!" Bulkhead said. "Wait, does it come from seeds?" asked Magnus. Starscream cracked a fruit open & saw a big seed in the middle like a peach. "Yes it does come from seeds! We can probably plant these near the cave." Starscream said. "Let's gather some & head back! It's getting dark & we don't know what may be out here." said Bulkhead. They quickly gathered up as many fruit as they could & rushed back to the cave. Then they heard a screech & saw that acid-spitting freak again. "Aw nuts" said Starscream. It dove after the 3. "Maybe it likes this stuff!" Bulkhead said running. "But how are we supposed to defend ourselves from this- This- This Acidic Allibirdosaurus Rex?!" asked Magnus. "How bout we throw this fruit at it?" asked Starscream throwing one. It splattered on the Allibirdosaurus Rex's face & it screeched in pain. The Energon oozed into its eyes & it went blind. The bird thing screeched before it fell to the ground. Then big red bumps rose over its skin. They grew bigger & bigger until they burst & killed the Allibirdosaurus. "Whoa, nice shot Starscream." Bulkhead said. "Thanks, used to play dodge ball when I was younger. Now come on, we've got to go!" Starscream said racing towards the cave. Bulkhead & Magnus raced behind.

Meanwhile at the cave...

Predaking had returned with some wood for a fire. "I'm back- OW!" Predaking said accidentally bumping his wing against the cave's walls. "Predaking!" Megatron & Optimus said rushing to his aid. Megatron took the wood from Predaking's claws while Optimus brought the massive Predacon safely inside the cave. "Thanks guys, ow" groaned Predaking moving his left wing. "What happened?" asked Megatron. "Well, I had found some wood for the fire I was gonna make for tonight so I grabbed the wood & made my way back here. Then I met up with this rhino-headed, snake-bodied, croc-legged, peacock-tailed beast which I dubbed a 'Rhinock' came out of the woods. Then I fought it because it tried to ram my wing. Then I rushed it but it dug its horn into my left wing nearly slicing it off. Then I spewed a massive flame at its face & scared it off. I saw it was getting dark so I ran on my 3 legs since I was carrying the wood in one claw. I rushed thru the trees dragging my wing against the ground & eventually made it back here." Predaking said. "How bad is the damage?" asked Optimus. "This bad" Predaking said. He showed them his injured wing. "Eugh! That's nasty even for me!" Megatron said covering his optics. Optimus looked away forcefully as the wing damage was so bad even he couldn't bear to look. The wing was hanging on by a few wires & it was leaking Energon. Optimus finally gathered up the courage & got near the damaged wing. He held it in his hand carefully. "Where's Ratchet?" asked Optimus. "He's out looking for medicinal herbs." Megatron said. "We'll have to go out & get something for this because at this rate Predaking could go into shock." said Optimus. "Then you go, I'll stay here!" Megatron said. "Fine, if I don't return-" "Wait! Wait! Wait, I'll go too. If anything out there got rid of you I'd never forgive myself." Megatron said. "Awwww, now ain't that cute?!" Predaking said. Optimus & Megatron narrowed their optics at him before leaving. "Don't leave this cave for no reason!" Megatron ordered. Predaking nodded & prepared the fire.

In the woods...

Optimus & Megatron walked thru the forest. Many of the trees were taller than them. "What exactly are we looking for?" Megatron asked. "Something to use as a Band-Aid & a rope." Optimus said. Megatron found a thin but long leaf they could use as a cover for the wound. "Will this do?" Megatron asked. "Yes, now we need- Found it" Optimus said looking up. He saw a long vine they could use to tie the leaf to the injury. He grabbed it & pulled it down. "Well this was easy-" Then a rumble interrupted Megatron. Soon that dreaded Porcupake (Snake with porcupine quills) raised its head & growled at them. "Holy slag!" Megatron shouted. "Shoot! Run!" shouted Optimus. The 2 ran for their lives as the snake shot its quills again. They landed on the 2's backs & butts again. "Hate to say this but we may have to kill this thing." said Optimus. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?!" Megatron asked excited. They pulled out the quills stuck in their bodies & placed the vine & leaf somewhere safe. The 2 bots rushed the snake & stabbed it with its own quills. They sunk in & pierced its lungs. The Porcupake roared in pain & shook around wildly. Megatron fell 1st then Optimus crashed on top of him. The snake continued roaring in pain as its own quills slowly fell out. Then it roared one more time before dropping dead from both punctured lungs. Both Megatron & Optimus's optics were huge. "Wow. So that's what it feels like to take a life." Optimus said standing up. "Eh, ya get used to it." Megatron said getting to his feet. The 2 picked up the vine & leaf & returned to the cave still with the quills in their backs.

Back at the cave...

The others were waiting for their leaders & Starscream, Ultra Magnus & Bulkhead to return. Soon Optimus & Megatron walked into the cave exhausted. "What took you 2 so long?! We've been waiting-" "Aw shut up bug-girl!" Megtron growled. "Where's Predaking?" asked Optimus. "In the back with Ratchet. He had a nasty wing injury. How'd he get it?" asked RC. "Don't ask" Megatron panted. "We're baaacckkk! & we brought gifts!" Starscream sang. Megatron facepalmed in embarrassment. Then Optimus asked, "He acts like that & yet he's still your 2nd in command?" "Aw shut up Prime" Megatron growled. Starscream soon handed everyone one of those strange fruits. "Yeah, Starscream you know we don't eat fruit." RC said. "Take a bite!" he shouted. Megatron took a bite & his optics grew big. "Well, what is it?" asked Arachnid. "ENERGON!" shouted Starscream, Bulkhead & Ultra Magnus. "But Energon doesn't grow on trees." said Optimus. "Well it does on this planet!" said Starscream. "Yeah while we were out in the desert looking for food Starscream rested against a tree." Bulkhead explained. "& turns out when I punched it, the fruit fell & Starscream found out it had Energon in it." Magnus explained. "Wow, of all the planets to have something this wonderful- It was this one all along." said RC amazed. "Isn't it weird what plants can do nowadays?" asked Bumblebee. "BTW, how was being leaders doing?" asked Starscream. "Let's just say this-" "It's a pain in the butt." Optimus said. Everyone cracked up laughing. "Really? You went there?" asked Megatron. "Someone had to go there. Anyways, where's Predaking?" Optimus asked again. "In the back of the cave with Ratchet." said RC still laughing. Optimus & Megatron walked to the back of the cave & saw Ratchet tending to Predaking's wound. "Hey murse! Got some supplies that you can use on the Predacon." Megatron growled. "Thank you- Megatron" Ratchet said. He took the vine & leaf & healed Predaking's wing. "Now stay off it for at least 2 days." said Ratchet. "Thanks nurse" said Predaking. "Now, what's wrong with you 2?" asked Ratchet. "Just look" Megatron growled. Ratchet looked & saw quills stuck in Megatron & Optimus's butts & backs. "RC! Arachnid! I need your assistance" Ratchet said. "Yeah what is it?" asked Arachnid. "What do you need Ratchet?" asked RC. "I need you 2 to get these quills out of our leader's bodies." Ratchet said. RC & Arachnid giggled at them. "You've got to be kidding me. Us get the quills out of them?" said RC & Arachnid. "Yes that's the general idea." said Ratchet. "No way!" said Arachnid. "RC?" asked Ratchet. "Well why'd you ask me?" she asked. Megatron growled at her. "Just do it" said Ratchet facepalming. Arachnid rolled her optics & began to leave. "Arachnid! RC!" growled Megatron. The 2 didn't listen. "RC GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" hollered Optimus. RC & Arachnid rushed in. "Who knew ya had a voice like that." Megatron said. "Yeah I rarely use it." Optimus said. "Well, anyways get rid of these quills before I make scrap out of you both!" Megatron growled. RC & Arachnid groaned& got to work. "Ow! OW! Ouch!" said Megatron. "Oh shut up you asked for it." RC said. "At least you're keeping quiet" Arachnid growled. "That's because he has his Facemask on. Remove it Prime" Megatron growled. Optimus shook his head no. "Optimus..." growled Megatron. Optimus rolled his optics & removed it. "Good boy" Megatron said grinning evilly. "I was only doing it to show that I'm a real Mech, unlike you." Optimus said. "You're on!" Megatron growled. The 2 mechs held their breaths to see who'd last longer. Then one of Arachnid's legs slipped on a quill & made Megatron yelp like a puppy. "Aw slag" Megatron growled. "HA!" Optimus said snickering. "Looks like someone's not a real-" "Finish that sentence RC & I swear I'll find a Porcupake & make you give it a hug." snarled Megatron. "Looks like someone's not a real mech!" RC whispered to Optimus. "DAT'S IT!" Megatron shouted. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Optimus shouted again using that serious voice of his. "Dude you really need to get that fixed." said Megatron. "RC, say you're sorry & that Megatron's a real mech." Optimus said. RC was nervous. "Acree...?" Optimus asked. "I'm sorry Megatron & you- You are a real mech. MPH!" RC said before holding her mouth shut. "Thank you RC now what's with you?" asked Megatron. Then RC vomited all over Megatron's feet. "AW COME ON! I just polished those!" Megatron shouted. "Euhg! That's nasty!" said Arachnid covering her optics. "I wish I hadn't seen that." Optimus whispered to Megatron. "Sorry about that" RC said walking away. "I ain't cleaning that one." said Arachnid walking away. "Don't look at me" said Megatron. "I ain't going near it." said Optimus leaving.

Megatron: So why did she vomit?

Me: You know how some things you say get you sick to your stomach?

Megatron: I see, so who's cleaning that mess up?

Me: NOT ME!

Optimus: Don't ask me!

Bulkhead: NO SCRAPLETING WAY!

Me: Starscream, clean it up!

Starscream: NO!

Me: If you don't clean it up, I'll make you- (Whispers to him)

Starscream: Just call me Star-Clean!

Optimus & Megatron: What did you tell him?

Me: (Tells them both)

Megatron: (Faints)

Optimus: R&R (Runs away screaming)


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friend Arrives

Chapter 3 Old Friend Arrives, United We Stand Divided We Die

Summary: An old friend arrives & nearly causes sparks to fly in the newly allied Autobots, Decepticons & Predaking.

Starscream: (Still cleaning mess) the author doesn't own anything from Transformers Prime. Oh Primus, this will take me all day!

Me: Use a Swiffer Jet mop you moron! It's hard to believe you're the one who wants to lead the Decepticons. Plus I meant to say this earlier: Predaking is in his dragon form this whole time.

Starscream: (Rolls optics)

It was a rainy day & the group was still inside the cave. "How long is it gonna rain like this?" asked Bulkhead. "Can't tell" Predaking said looking outside. "Let me see" Optimus said. "Well?" asked Megatron. "No chance in sight for it to clear up." Optimus said heading back to his spot in the cave. "Awww!" groaned everyone. "Why can't we go outside? It's only rain" said Bumblebee. "I'll show you" Predaking said picking up a piece of scrap metal. He flung it outside & the rain turned it into dust. Bumblebee's optics grew huge. "Yeah, we go out there, we could be poisoned, burned, melted or pelted to death by just those drops." said Predaking. "Some planet" said Ultra Magnus. "Yeah, Earth was never like this. Even during hurricane season!" said RC. "So what do we do until it clears up?" asked Megatron. Everyone shrugged. "How bout I tell a joke?" asked Ratchet. "Please no" said Optimus facepalming. "No offense Ratchet but your jokes don't make sense." said RC. Ratchet frowned. "How about I tell a joke?" asked Bulkhead. "Go ahead" said Starscream. "Ok, here's a good one-" "Whatever you do don't do that stupid chicken crossing the road joke that drives me crazy every time!" Megatron said. "Ok, ok, I got a good one-" said Bulkhead.

Meanwhile in outer space...

A big ship was making its way toward a signal it had intercepted. "Strange, the signal's fizzing up." a voice said. Then the ship got too near the planet & got pulled down. "What the scraplet?!" asked the voice. The ship zoomed thru the atmosphere & was falling like a comet.

Meanwhile in the cave...

"Then she said, 'Quit slagging off!'" said Bulkhead. Everyone cracked up laughing. "Hey what's that?" asked Predaking looking to the sky. Everyone peeked outside & saw a meteor falling to the planet. "Is that a ship in there or is it just my optics?" asked Arachnid. "Looks like it" said Megatron. Then the ship crashed & cause a huge shockwave. The shockwave also cleared the clouds & the storm stopped. "Let's go find out." said Predaking. "We'll stay here" said Optimus. Everyone besides Megatron left the cave. Predaking's wing was still damaged so he walked on all fours. The group found the crashed ship in the desert. "Wait, I know that ship" said Bulkhead. "Hey it looks familiar. You don't think-" said Bumblebee. Soon the mystery occupant fell out a hole in the ship. Bulkhead was shocked. It turned out to be... Wheeljack. "No! Wheeljack! Speak to me! Speak to me! "Bulkhead cried. He shook Wheeljack & soon Wheeljack's optics went online. "B- Bulkhead?" asked Wheeljack weakly. "Wheeljack! I'm glad you're ok! What happened man?!" asked Bulkhead. Wheeljack groaned instead & passed out. "What the-" "Bulkhead place him on the ground, he might be injured." said Ratchet. Bulkhead placed Wheeljack down gently. Ratchet's optics nearly bugged out. Wheeljack had a shard of metal sinking into his stomach area & he was leaking Energon slowly. "He's been injured from the crash. We need to get him back to the cave for proper healing." said Ratchet. "We'd better get going, by the looks of those clouds the storm's coming back." said Ultra Magnus pointing to the sky. "Predaking, can you carry Wheeljack?" asked Ratchet. "Of course!" said Predaking. He lifted Wheeljack onto his back with his tail & they soon left the wreckage. Then a massive lightning bolt struck the ship & made it catch fire. Then the ship exploded. The group made it back to the cave before the shockwave hit. "Who was in that ship?" asked Megatron. "Wheeljack" said RC. "What?!" asked Optimus. Predaking slowly placed Wheeljack in front of the fire. Optimus was shocked. "What's he doing here?" asked Megatron. "We had heard he'd left the planet." said Starscream. "That's what he did" said Optimus. "Well he's been injured from the crash. Apparently the same thing that happened to us, happened to him." said Ratchet. Bulkhead was for once sad for his old friend. "Bulkhead I will be able to heal him. But you'll have to get me the supplies." sad Ratchet. "Hey, storms gone, suns up" said Predaking. "I'll go get the supplies." said Ratchet leaving. The others also left to do their jobs. Optimus monitored Wheeljack's injury & kept an optic on the Energon flow.

Later...

It was raining again & the others hadn't returned yet. Wheeljack was coming to & he saw one mech he thought he'd regret seeing. He saw Megatron looking outside at the rain. Wheeljack forced himself to move & dragged himself deeper into the cave away from Megatron. Soon he bumped into something. Wheeljack looked up & saw it was Optimus's shin. He saw Optimus was offline. "Hey! Psst! Optimus! Wake up! It's Megatron!" Wheeljack whispered. "Mmmm... Not now Elita One... Maybe later..." Optimus mumbled. "Optimus!" Wheeljack whispered smacking the Autobot leader. Optimus's optics flashed online & he looked around wildly. "It's me! Wheeljack! Don't talk too loudly because Megatron's here." said Wheeljack. "I know, ya see-" "You know?! Look, we need to take him out!" whispered Wheeljack. "What?! No! He's my new friend & ally." said Optimus. "If you won't do it I will." said Wheeljack. Despite the wound Wheeljack was a tough one. Optimus rolled his optics & held Wheeljack by the leg carefully. "Hey! What the-" "Wheeljack, we're not attacking Megatron. He's my friend & on this planet you'd need all the allies you can get your cervos on." said Optimus. Wheeljack groaned & stayed away from Megatron. Optimus released his grip on Wheeljack's leg & went near Megatron. "Any luck?" he asked. "Well I can tell you this: They won't be back anytime soon" said Megatron. Optimus sighed sadly. "They'll be back. If I know your bots they're actually smart enough to get thru this." said Megatron placing a hand on Optimus's back for comfort. "Thanks Megatron" said Optimus smiling. Then Wheeljack leapt onto Megatron's back & put him in a sleeper hold. "Prime!" Megatron growled struggling. "Wheeljack!" Optimus groaned. He grabbed Wheeljack & removed him from Megatron. Megatron gasped for air a few times before settling down. "Prime..." Megatron growled. "Wheeljack!" Optimus snapped. "What?! He's the enemy! He's the leader of the Decepticons for crying out loud & yet you're just sitting here like he's an old friend!" Wheeljack said. "LET ME EXPLAIN!" Optimus growled shoving Wheeljack against the cave's walls. "Whoa, didn't know you even had a voice like that." Wheeljack said shocked. "Look- On this planet there's one rule: Survive or Die. In this case rivalries are forgotten as everyone must look out for one another no matter what. We have to stick together to have any chance of even seeing the next day. So since you're also stuck on this planet with us- Learn to live with the Decepticons & Predaking. GOT IT?!" Optimus growled. "Prime, you would've made such a good freakn' 'Con!" said Megatron. "I ain't doing that again!" said Optimus putting Wheeljack down. "Aw slag it!" Megatron groaned. "Anyways Wheeljack, can't you see that on this planet we all need to be allies or else our lives are over?" Optimus asked. "Be allies? With a Con?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Wheeljack. Optimus facepalmed again. He was getting really frustrated with Wheeljack. "Look Wheelie! On this planet our differences are thrown aside, new friendships are forged & if we don't work together IT'LL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!" Megatron shouted. Wheeljack laughed again. Now Megatron facepalmed. "This is what you have to work with?!" Megatron asked. "Ya get used to it." Optimus sighed. "Well what are we gonna do about him?" asked Megatron. "Even I'm not sure" Optimus sighed sitting near the still-burning fire. "Clouds are starting to clear up. Looks like the others might be coming home soon." said Megatron. Then there was a loud bellow. "What the heck-?!" the 3 mechs asked. It came from a creature with a worm's body, a tigers legs, an eagle's feet & an elephant's head with the nose of a dog. It was also the size of Predaking. "What the heck is that?" asked Wheeljack. "Never encountered it before." said Optimus. "Looks like a Wyglphant." said Megatron. (WHY - gull - phant) The Wyglphant bellowed again & there was this loud squishing sound. Then a baby Wyglphant appeared behind it. "It- It gave birth?" asked Megatron. "Just one word: Disgusting" said Optimus. Then it bellowed again. "I think it's got multiple babies. Yuk!" said Megatron. "Just what we need" said Wheeljack. It bellowed again louder as another baby appeared. "We need to get rid of it." said Optimus. "Why?" asked Wheeljack. "Because if I know Nature, when a baby is around, predators are near & they will go after babies whether or not the mother is around." said Optimus. "He has a point." Megatron. The 2 mechs raced towards the mother without Wheeljack. She saw them & roared loudly. It sounded like a tiger's roar but it was high pitched like an eagle's. Optimus & Megatron grabbed some nearby stones & hurled them at the mother. The mother trumpeted like an elephant angrily & suddenly 4 long tusks with razor sharp points whipped out the mother's cheeks. Optimus & Megatron gasped at size of the tusks. "See any weak spots?" asked Optimus. "No sign" said Megatron. The mother shook her head to the left & the 4 tusks knocked the 2 mechs to the ground, away from the cave. They got back to their feet quickly & ran towards the mother. She snarled like a tiger & swiped her paws at them. Megatron dodged them & kicked her in the side. The mother bellowed & fell over. The 2 mechs began punching her in the face & in the stomach hoping to hit a weak spot. The mother then swiped one of her feet at Megatron. Optimus pushed Megatron aside & the mother missed him. The mother moved towards the 2 mechs & was ready to slice open their circuits. "Hey! Over here!" shouted a voice. It turned out to be Wheeljack. The mother bellowed at him. She saw that he had grabbed one of the babies. She lowered her head & stared at him. "Hey Meg, heads up!" said Wheeljack tossing the baby to Megatron. Megatron caught it & asked, "Why'd you give the slagging thing to me?!" Then the mother stabbed Megatron with her claws & grabbed her baby. Megatron screamed in pain for the first time in his life. The mother dug her claws in deeper causing more Energon to spill. Optimus growled angrily & tackled the mother. He began punching it in a furious attempt to save Megatron's life. Then he grabbed her tusks & ripped them out. The mother screeched in pain. Then Optimus grabbed a nearby rock, leapt onto the mother's neck & began beating it to death. The mother groaned loudly as it dropped to the ground. Optimus soon cracked her skull open & killed her. Then he gave a victory cry that echoed thruought the forest. "Nice work O-" "DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" Optimus shouted. He rushed to Megatron's aid & sensed that he was still alive. Then Optimus turned towards Wheeljack. "Now Optimus, he's the enemy-" "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT MEGATRON IS STILL ALIVE CAUSE IF HE ISN'T I'MMA MAKE SURE YOU GET MUGGED BY SCRAPLETS, STABBED BY THAT PORCUPAKE THING, MELTED ALIVE BY THE RAIN, PELTED TO DEATH BY THAT ALLIBIRDOSAURUS REX & BURNED BEYOND RECOGNITION BY PREDAKING'S FIRE BREATH! YOU GOT THAT?!" Optimus screamed angrily. Wheeljack's optics were huge & he nodded slowly. Optimus growled angrily & picked up Megatron. Then he took him back into the cave for safety reasons. Wheeljack was speechless. The others were too because they were hidden during all that. "Wheeljack... What did you do?" asked Bulkhead finally speaking. "I- I- All I did was- Protect Optimus" said Wheeljack. "What about Megatron?" Starscream asked. Wheeljack didn't answer. Starscream grew angry at Wheeljack & entered the cave.

Later...

Ratchet was working on Megatron's injury. Meanwhile everyone was still asking Wheeljack questions about what happened & why did Optimus react that way. Wheeljack remained silent so everyone turned to Optimus for answers. "So why'd you react like that?" asked Arachnid. "You probably wouldn't understand." the Prime answered. "Optimus I have good news, Megatron will be alright & he's woken up." said Ratchet. Optimus gave a sigh of relief & went to go see Megatron. Megatron's injury was sealed up but he couldn't move very well. "How you feeling Megatron?" asked Optimus. "I feel like beating the slag out of that Autobot of yours." Megatron growled. "Well can we get an answer as to what happened?" asked Predaking. "Here's the honest to Primus truth: I was looking outside watching the rain & trying to see if there was any chance of clearing up. Meanwhile Optimus was asleep & that tin can was still offline. Then I heard him whisper something to Optimus but I didn't really pay much attention. Then Optimus asked me if it was gonna clear up & I said no. Then that tin can leapt onto my back & tried to put me in a sleeper hold. Optimus removed him & tried to explain to him about the new rules since we're still stuck on this planet. Then that tin can cracked up laughing about being in an alliance with us Decpticons. Then I told him that if we don't work together we're all dead. Then the clouds cleared & the storm was over. Then this Wyglphant appeared & gave birth to 2 babies outside the cave. Me & Optimus decided to get rid of it because in most cases predators will go after babies. We began to fight it & was slowly winning. Then that tin can had grabbed one of the babies & he got the mother's attention. Then when the mother was coming towards him he flung it to me & then the mother stabbed me with one of her tusks & then I screamed in pain. She dug her claws deeper into me & my Energon was leaking fast. I went offline but I could still hear what was going on. I heard Optimus growl & do something to the mother. I heard her screech in pain & groan loudly but she still had her claws in me. Then I heard what I assumed was a victory cry from Optimus. Afterwards I heard that tin can say something but Optimus silenced him. Then that tin can said something before Optimus yelled at him & then he picked me up & carried me back into the cave & that's all I know." explained Megatron. "Now let's hear Optimus's side of the story." said Predaking. "Everything Megatron said happened. Except for the part with the being stabbed by the tusks it was by her claws-" "Well it was by something." Megatron said. "I know, I know I was just correcting you. Anyways I tackled the mother & made an attempt to save Megatron's life. Then I started beating her up. I ripped out her tusks, I whacked her on the head until her skull cracked open & then she was dead. Then I gave a victory cry & went to check on Megatron & I had sensed that he was still alive. Then I yelled at Wheeljack for inadvertently- Well now that I think about it I'm not even sure if it was inadvertent. Anyways I yelled at him for nearly causing Megatron's death then I carried Megatron into the cave & that's all that happened." explained Optimus. "Now Wheeljack, tell us your side of the story." said Predaking. "W- Well, I had woken up & seen Megatron & since I knew he was the enemy. S I forced myself to move & dragged myself away from him. Then I bumped into Optimus's shin & tried to wake him up. Then I woke him up & told him we need to take him out. Then Optimus said something about being his friend & ally. Then I dragged myself & tried to attack Megatron but Optimus stopped me. Then he let me go & went to talk to Megatron about something. Then I put Megatron in the sleeper hold but Optimus stopped me from knocking him out. Then Optimus told me about how he's my friend on this planet & the I laughed about that. Megatron told me something about working together & I laughed again. Then we heard a loud bellow & looked outside & saw some creature Megatron named. Then the 2 left to fight the beast. I remained in the cave & watched. Then I saw one of the babies & I- I-" Wheeljack stuttered. "Speak up Autobot" Predaking growled. "I found the opportunity to try & kill Megatron but not get blamed for it." Wheeljack said. Everyone gasped, even Predaking. "Continue you fool" Predaking snarled. "So what I did was grab one of the babies, got the mother's attention, flung the baby to Megatron & Megatron gets killed by the mother. The plan was grab the baby, toss to Megatron, Megatron gets killed, then me & Optimus defeat the mother & that ends our war." Wheeljack said. Optimus & Megatron's optics twitched. "Were you thinking of getting rid of me too? HUH?!" Predaking asked snorting smoke into Wheeljack's optics. "You?! Nah! Heck no!" Wheeljack said. "I have never been so mad in my entire life." Megatron growled. "Except that one time with those femmes." Optimus whispered. "How was I supposed to know they weren't skinny dipping?!" Megatron whispered. Optimus rolled his optics. "Anyways, I'm not sure I can trust you Wheeljunk." Megatron said. "Oh Primus don't let this happen" Optimus groaned. "Starscream, Arachnid, we must find a new cave." Megatron growled. "Too late he let this happen" Predaking groaned to Optimus. & just when he was getting used to being good. Megatron & Starscream left the cave. The other Autobots were confused & angry. RC & Bumblebee left the cave because of Wheeljack's action. "Wheeljack, why would you do such a thing?" Bulkhead asked. "I did it because it was Megatron who killed my father during a fight. He shot him right in the spark. I vowed to get revenge. Look Bulkhead I didn't mean to-" "Don't, I'll be on the other side of the planet if you need me. In the name of Primus, I hope we meet again." Bulkhead said leaving Optimus, Ratchet, Predaking, Ultra Magnus & Wheeljack. "What do we do now?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Right now I just want to rest." Optimus said heading deeper into the cave. Predaking, Ratchet & Ultra Magnus all felt sorry for Optimus. Wheeljack sighed & left aswell. "This is bad" said Ratchet. "Ya know there's this old saying I once heard, it goes something like: A house divided amongst itself cannot stand." said Ultra Magnus. "Reminds me of a saying too. It went like: United we stand, divided we fall." said Predaking. "Our survival depends on the others being here with us. Without them I'm afraid our chances of survival are a mere 25%." said Ratchet. "Is there any way to increase those odds?" Predaking asked. "Yes we need the others including the Decepticons. With them our chances of survival will be 65%" said Ratchet.

Where the Decpticons are...

Megatron, Arachnid & Starscream were looking for a new place to live. The reason why Megatron left was because since Wheeljack came that close to killing him, it would be best not to try & push his luck for in case of next time. "Can't we stop soon?" asked Starscream. "We stop when we find a suitable base" Megatron growled. Arachnid slapped Starscream & they continued. Soon a bellow was heard. The creature had the body of a shark, head of a cobra, tail of a crocodile, legs of a raptor & the wings of a bird. "What the slag?" asked Arachnid. "Looks like a Cocoraptark." said Starscream. "We can take it" Megatron growled. Then the Cocoraptark roared & revealed its many sharp teeth. "Wow" said Starscream with huge optics. "That's a slag load of teeth" said Arachnid. "We can still take it." Megatron said. Then 3 more appeared. "Slag it run!" Megatron said. The 3 'Cons raced thru the forest but they all crashed into a tree. "Stupid slagging trees!" Megatron groaned. The 4 Cocoraptarks smiled with glee at the Cons. The 3 Cons got ready for the fight that may be their last...

Where RC & Bumblebee are...

The 2 'Bots had been trekking for a new home for what felt like forever. "Why can't we go back?" asked Bumblebee. "Because of what Wheeljack did was unforgivable. Besides, I didn't want to share the same cave with that- Scraplet." RC said. "But what about Optimus?" Bumblebee asked. "Optimus wouldn't want to talk about it. Now come on, that storm may return. Besides, I found a cave we can use." said RC. Bumblebee groaned & followed her. Then a tentacle grabbed Bumblebee's leg & tried to pull him up into the trees. "RC!" Bumblebee screamed. RC looked back & saw multiple tentacles grabbing Bumblebee. She raced back & tried to pull them off but they had retractable spikes that jabbed one of her hands. Then some tentacles grabbed her & dragged her up into the trees screaming. Bumblebee was secured in the tentacles & then yanked into the trees screaming.

Where Wheeljack is...

Wheeljack was walking thru the desert thinking about what he did & why he did it. "Optimus tried to explain to me that Megatron was my friend. I should've listened! Why didn't I listen?!" he asked. Then he thought back to his childhood with his father who never listened to Wheeljack or was encouraging. Wheeljack's father was always telling him to kill Megatron if you want to make him proud. Wheeljack remembered that his father told him to always go solo & never team up. & when Wheeljack didn't listen his father would starve him of Energon. Wheeljack decided to try & make amends with everyone but first he'd have to find them.

Meanwhile in the cave...

Optimus was still upset over Wheeljack's actions & Megatron leaving plus his own team separating. "Optimus?" asked a voice. "What is it Predaking?" Optimus asked sounding depressed. "I know your upset at Wheeljack but maybe he had a reason to do that." said Predaking. "Whatever the reason was, it must've been a good one." said Optimus. "Look I know that deep down in your spark you want to be friends with Wheeljack & forgive him for what he's done. He could've had a rough childhood where killing Megatron was the only thing to release all that frustration. We all don't have good lives & maybe his wasn't too good. Optimus, there's an old saying that you might say. It goes, 'United we stand, Divided we fall' It means if we stick together, we will live but if we separate, we die. Ya understand?" asked Predaking. Optimus thought long & hard on the saying. "We need to get the others back" Optimus said. "There's the Prime I fought." said Predaking. Then Starscream limped into the cave. "Starscream!" said Ratchet. "What happened?" asked Ultra Magnus. "We- We- We were ambushed by some Cocoraptarks. Arachnid escaped for her life but Lord Megatron, he- He- He was carried away by one of the Cocoraptarks." Starscream explained. "We've got to go out there & get Megatron." Optimus said. "Who will go?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Predaking, me & Magus will go. Ratchet & Starscream stay here & don't leave no matter what." Optimus ordered. Starscream & Ratchet nodded. The 2 mechs & the Predacon left the cave in search of the others.

In the trees...

Bumblebee's optics went online & he saw a creature with a squid's tentacles, suckers with jagged teeth & hooks, a cat's body & a parrot's head & beak. "A Parridat" Bumblebee whispered. He saw that it had already done damage to RC. Bumblebee got to his feet quietly but it saw him. It screeched & lashed its tentacles at him. Bumblebee dodged them, grabbed RC & ran like heck. The Parridat followed him thru the trees & lashed its tentacles out a random times to try & grab him. Bumblebee shouted for Optimus, Megatron, anyone to help him. The Parridat then grabbed Bumblebee's leg with one of its tentacles & dragged him into the trees. Then the tentacles lost their grip & dropped Bumblebee. The Parridat screeched in pain before dropping to the ground dead. It was sliced in half & the tentacles were sliced off of the body. Then Wheeljack jumped down from the trees. "Hey 'Bee" Wheeljack said. Bumblebee was still mad at him. "Aw come on!" Wheeljack groaned. Bumblebee remained silent. "Look Bee I'm sorry for what I did! Can't you forgive me?! I've changed my ways & I see what Optimus meant about sticking together to survive! Please, forgive me" Wheeljack asked. Bumblebee thought for a while & said, "I forgive you, just DON'T pull another stunt like that again! Got it?!" Bumblebee growled. "Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it!" said Wheeljack. "Good, now we have to get back to the cave & find Optimus. RC got injured by that Parridat thing." said Bumblebee. "Which way is it to the cave?" asked Wheeljack. Then the 2 mechs heard a scream. They grabbed RC & raced to the source of the scream. They found Megatron with his Energon leaking & a creature with a spider's body, a scorpion's tail & pincers, the head of a trilobite with a snake's fangs was drinking it. "Holy Primus!" said Wheeljack. "Looks like a- A-" Bumblebee stuttered. "How bout a Spidorpilobite?" suggested Wheeljack. "Good enough. Let's take it down." said Bumblebee. The 2 mechs ran towards the Spidorpilobite that was drinking Megatron's Energon. It hissed at them & sprayed a huge web. They dodged it & attacked the beast. It got up onto its back legs & roared loudly. Then Wheeljack got out his swords & made a dash but the thing got on all 6 legs & used it's trilobite armored back to deflect the attack. "Don't bother it's too strong!" said Bumblebee. "Well what do we do?!" Wheeljack asked. "Little... Help" groaned a voice. It was Arachnid & she was caught in the Spidorpilobite's web. "Well what do ya know?" asked Bumblebee. "A spider caught in a spider web. How many times have we told you not to surf the web?" asked Wheeljack. "Ha, ha very funny. Now let me loose before I make scrap out of you 2!" shouted Arachnid. "Wait maybe we'd better" said Wheeljack. "WHAT?!" asked Bumblebee. "Think about it: Spider vs. Arachnid-like thing. Wouldn't it be an even- Semi-even match?" asked Wheeljack. "Good point" said Bumblebee freeing Arachnid. Arachnid growled angrily at the Spidorpilobite. It snarled back at her & suddenly began shaking. It then raised its armor plates revealing some long brightly-colored feathers. Arachnid was confused as to the creature's intentions. Then it began a simple dance that wiggled it's feathers around. Arachnid grew angry & tore the thing apart. "What was that all about?" asked Wheeljack. "It wanted to produce a sparkling with me" Arachnid said. "EW!" groaned Bumblebee & Wheeljack. Arachnid freed Megatron & saw that he had a bite taken out of his neck cables. "We must find the cave" Arachnid said picking up Megatron with her extra arms. "First we need to find Bulkhead" said Wheeljack. Bumblebee nodded, picked up RC & followed him.

In the desert...

Bulkhead was walking around sad & upset over what his former friend did. Then the acidic Allibirdosaurus thing appeared. "This should take my mind off my troubles." Bulkhead said. The Allibirdosaurus screeched angrily & fired a barrage of acidic pellets. Bulkhead remembered about its weakness against Energon but didn't see the Energon tree. & this time the Allibirdosaurus Rex stayed a good distance away from him. "Oh scrap" Bulkhead said. The Allibirdosaurus Rex immediately sprayed a huge cloud around Bulkhead. The cloud slowly ate away at his body. He couldn't run anywhere because the cloud would just be blown towards him. "What a way to go." Bulkhead said. Then something hit the Allibirdosaurus & a loud explosion occurred. Then something grabbed Bulkhead & pulled him out of the cloud. Bulkhead looked & saw Wheeljack. "Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked. "Yeah it's me & I'm sorry for what I've done. Bulk I didn't mean to do that to Megatron. Please, in the name of Primus will you forgive me?!" Wheeljack begged. "Hey, I forgive you old pal besides, my life would never be the same without yas." said Bulkhead getting to his feet. Then a loud roar that sounded like a Predator's roar echoed thru the desert. Everyone saw a creature with the head of a rhino, tentacles hanging from its mouth, the legs & arms of a human female, the body of a whale & the tail of a monkey but with a huge spike at the end. "Looks like a Rhinumalkey" said Bulkhead. "Whatever, we'd better leave cause it looks mad" Bumblebee said. The group ran away from the Rhinumalkey. It charged them & was about to trample them when a massive flame blocked its path. It shrieked & looked to the skies. Everyone else looked to the sky & saw a sight they'd never see. Optimus was riding Predaking who's wing was all better. "Holy Primus" said Arachnid speechless. Predaking spewed a massive flame from his mouth & it hit the Rhinumalkey in the neck. It roared loudly in pain. Then Predaking dropped Optimus nearby the beast. Then Ultra Magnus tackled it from the side & the 2 mechs & Predacon took the beast down. "Optimus!" the group shouted. "I'm glad your all ok. Including you Wheeljack" said Optimus. "I'm glad you forgave me Optimus but right now we need to get RC & Megatron back to the cave for healing. & no I didn't do anything to them" said Wheeljack. "We'd better hurry then" Optimus said. The group moved back to the cave.

In the cave...

Megatron & RC had woken up & were fully healed. "Slag it, it's that-" "Now Megatron Wheeljack's understood what I told him & he promises not to do that again." said Optimus. "Do you?" Megatron growled. "Yes I do" said Wheeljack. "Welcome back to the group Jackie" said RC giving Wheeljack a hug. "Well I think we'd all better get some rest. It's been a long day" said Megatron. "We'll see you guys tomorrow" said Optimus heading deeper into the cave. "I'm glad you're back with us Jackie" said Bulkhead. "Well you know what they say: United we stand, Divided we die- Err fall" said Wheeljack. Bulkhead rolled his optics & went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the back of the cave...

Optimus & Megatron were asleep together. But soon something moved from underneath Optimus's leg. The thing was blue-violet & red colored. It looked like a T-Rex with raptor legs, a few feathers on various body parts & areas & it was as tall as Optimus's head. It opened its dark blue eyes & bit Optimus on the neck carefully. It then began to drink his Energon.

Optimus: What was that thing?!

Me: Cliffhanger!

Optimus: NOOOOOOO!

Wheeljack: R & R!


End file.
